


'Til You Come Back Home

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [40]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Could you write a short story where you and Poe are parents to a three year old girl and he’s late coming home from a mission and the child is worried and wakes up in the middle of the night to Poe coming in and telling her a story about his adventures and how everything is okay?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 9





	'Til You Come Back Home

Being a mother was one of the best things that has ever happened to you as well as being Poe’s wife. 

It was hard though. Poe, being a pilot, was constantly putting himself in harm’s way for the good of the galaxy. Every time he left, he promised he’d be back in the arms of you and your daughter Shara.

Little Shara, bless her soul, was already a tough and sassy one. She had her father wrapped around her little fingers. He’d do anything for her. So when it came time to leave for a mission and she demanded Poe to stay behind, it broke his heart that he had to say no to her.

“I’m sorry, baby. I have to go.” Poe’s voice was sullen.

Shara’s eyes started to water, “Daddy! Stay!” It broke your heart seeing your baby cling onto her father for dear life.

Poe let his tears flow freely, “I’ll be back, okay? I promise. When I do, I’ll take you and mommy to Yavin to see Papa Kes. Okay?”

Shara held up a pinky to her father and her father smiled. Poe wrapped his finger around Shara’s little one. They both kissed their fingers. Poe then handed Shara back to you and gave you a loving kiss.

“Be safe, Fly Boy.” You whispered.

Poe rested his forehead against yours, “Always.” Without anymore stalling, Poe made his way to his X-wing and hopped in. You and Shara both waved as him and his squadron disappeared into the skies.

Poe said the mission was going to be quick. So why wasn’t he home yet?

“Shara, you need to go to bed now, baby.”

Shara pouted, “Daddy.”

You sadly smiled, “He’s a little late. It’s okay. He’ll be back in the morning okay?” Shara nodded. You scooped her up, “Okay. Let’s get you to bed.”

“No! You!”

“You wanna sleep with me tonight?” Shara nodded. You kissed her head, “Okay, Fly Bug.” You tossed her onto your bed and she giggled. She scrambled into the sheets next to you cuddling with her handmade wookie plush dressed like a pilot.

Poe was sore and tired. He tiredly climbed out of the X-wing and followed his fellow pilots towards the briefing room. They all gathered into the room with General Organa.

Poe handed her the drive, “Here ma’am.” The drive consisted of potential projects the First Order could be working on.

The General nodded, “Thank you, everyone. I’m glad you’re all safe. There’s no need for debriefing. I could see how tired you all are. Just make sure you fill out the reports. Dismissed.” Everyone, including Poe, let out a sigh of relief.

Poe made his way to his rooms that he shared with you and Shara. He entered the key code and dragged his feet in once the doors hissed open.

Shara was asleep, but not really. She anticipated when her dad was coming back from the mission. So when she heard the doors open and close, she knew her dad was back. She quickly glanced at your sleeping figure making sure you were fully asleep. Then she hurriedly climbed out of bed and to the front room where Poe was.

“Daddy!” She ran up to Poe, who caught her.

“Sssshhh. Don’t wanna make up, Mommy.” 

“Miss you.” Shara mumbled into her father’s shoulder.

“I missed you too, baby girl.” He kissed her head and carried her to the couch where they both sat.

“Boo boo?” Shara asked looking at her father’s head, where some dried up blood laid.

Poe shook his head, “I’m okay, Shar. Everything is okay. You want me to tell you a story?” Shara nodded, getting comfortable in Poe’s arms. “Okay, once upon a time, there was a handsome pilot.”

“You!” 

Poe chuckled, “That’s right. And he was friends with this beautiful engineer.”

“Mommy!”

Poe nodded, “They were best friends for a long time. They grew up on Yavin Four together. They eventually ended up working with the New Republic. He was a pilot and she worked on his X-wing. The more time they spent together, the more they realized that they loved each other very much. More than friends should. So, after a mission where the pilot almost died, he tells the beautiful engineer how he felt.”

“He loves her!”

You stirred awake for some reason. With eyes still closed, you felt around the bed for your daughter, but she wasn’t there. In a panic, you shot up with eyes wide open. You then heard voices and giggling. You listened in and you came to the conclusion that your husband had come home. 

You slipped out of bed wrapping a blanket around you and you followed the voices of your family. 

“-and she kissed him and he felt like he could do anything! He felt the love she had for him and he knew he would able to beat any bad thing that came his way.”

“And he does.” You say making your daughter and husband turn their heads.

“Mommy!” Shara runs up to you and you pick her up. You walked over to Poe and sat next to him.

Poe laid a soft kiss on your lips, “Sorry for waking you.”

You shook your head, “You didn’t. When did you get back?”

“About twenty minutes ago. Shara came running in as soon as I walked in.”

You looked at your daughter suspiciously, “Looks like someone wasn’t sleeping like they were supposed to.”

Shara shied away from your gaze giggling. Poe ruffled her hair, “Don’t blame her. She was just worried about me. Isn’t that right, Fly Bug?”

Shara nodded, “Yeah!”

“And I’ll always be alright. Because I got two beautiful girls waiting for me here. That means I’ll fight tooth and nail to be with them again.” He kissed your cheek and Shara’s head, “I love you both so much.”

You kissed him back, “And we love you too.”


End file.
